


It was you

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: regina realises after leaving Robin and Zelena's that her true love is Emma. Lily took another car to Storybrooke so it's just our two ladies. by thequeenandherswan via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you

The engine of the car rumbled softly as they left New York behind them. The sky was covered in grey clouds and  the and Regina looked at them while Emma kept driving, her eyes glancing from time to time to rear mirror where Lily’s car followed them.

“Do you want to talk?” She asked after a few more minutes of silence, Regina still silent. She had barely blinked after Zelena’s admission and after a quiet nod towards Robin she had turned, leaving the apartment behind.

“We will be back” Emma had heard herself saying before following Regina’s steps, Lily in tow.

It was true, they were going to be back but now that Emma looked at Regina she realized that she had never seen her so… tired.

“I can put the radio if you want” She said and Regina nodded, her right hand caressing the hollow of her throat as if she was searching for something. Or just to soothe herself.

The radio cracked back to life and for a few more minutes the two of them listened to the lyrics of the music as the first rays of light sipped through the clouds, making Emma squint her eyes a little due to the sudden change of light.

“Do you trust the pirate?” Regina asked, raising her hand and fumbling with the radio until everything that could be heard was the white noise.

Emma licked her lips, not too sure of where that question was going. “I guess” She finally said after a shrug. “I don’t know” She admitted “I think that I have a little trust issues, especially right now, I don’t know if I can but I guess I need to trust him”

“You trust me” Regina muttered and even if it hadn’t been a question Emma nodded, her eyes still on the road and in the car following them.

“Well, yes. But with you is different”

“You would have trusted me if I would have told you what I told Robin?” Regina asked again, her voice soft and fragile, less adult, almost childlike and Emma suddenly remembered Cora and the little things she had learnt about her.

She bit her lip, not wanting to make Regina wait but still trying to understand where Regina was going with all those questions. She would have trusted Regina, hell, if it had been her instead of Ho… Killian the one who had entered in her apartment all those months ago she at least would have listened to her. That was out of question.

And yet, Regina appeared to be defeated, lost, insecure.

“Yes” She finally said with a quick smile towards the brunette “I would have believe you, no matter what”

“Why is that Emma? Why you and not him?” Regina had closed her eyes, her skin a little bit pale under the still weak sun rays and Emma found herself looking slightly for too long to the other woman’s profile before returning her eyes back to the road.

“I don’t know” She carefully replied “Maybe it’s because I’ve known you longer than he has”

“Yes” Regina mumbled “Perhaps is that”

But the brunette knew it wasn’t just that, true love meant a list of many things, comprehension, trust, care, True Love meant that no matter what the ones implicated were always going to know the best way to take care for the other, true love, soulmates, meant something that Regina had still not found in Robin. “A true loves needs an epic love story” That had been one of the most repeated proverbs back in the Enchanted Forest and Regina had wanted to believe that everything was just her own story, rewritten by and purely her. And Robin.

But Robin had dismissed her as if she had been her alone the one deciding to pursuit a romance that hadn’t felt right in the first place. And as her sister laughed at her face she had seen that the only one who had been fighting had been she and she alone. Not him.

Glancing at Emma, who was now molesting her lower lip with her teeth she sighed.

“But you were there” She said, not realizing that she had said it out loud.

“Mh? Where I was?” Emma asked, glancing back at her with her brows furrowed.

Regina shrugged noncommittally and closed her eyes once again, thinking on the many, many times Emma had helped her through the hiatus between Robin’s departure and the Three Queens of Darkness arrival. Even after that, the way the blonde had tried to help her, to be there for her. To listen to her.

With a gasp she found herself looking at everything they both had said and done, every minute exchange, ever single look.

“Fate can be defeated” She had found herself thinking more often than not, thinking that she was talking about Robin and her. But she hadn’t been right; she had already been defeating fate with Emma at her side. Becoming something different that the woman she had been, not because of Emma but because she could and Emma had believed her when no one else had.

“If that’s not true love” She said with a sudden smile “I don’t know what it is”


End file.
